A Party and the Arcade
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: There aren't many Tommy x Lola fics out there so I decided to write one. Just pointless fluff. One-shot!


**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

Chapter 1

Tommy was in his room playing with Robotboy, even though he was supposed to be doing his homework when there was a shout from Mom.

"Tommy, you're making a lot of noise up there. Have you done your homework yet?" she called.

"Yes Mom!" he lied, not pausing their game.

"Tommy, doing homework is usually a quiet activity." Mom appeared in the doorway, so Tommy quickly deactivaited Robotboy and he dropped into Tommy's arms. "Tommy, what was your little toy doing up there?"

"Well, I got bored and started playing catch with him and he got stuck on one of my high shelfs and then he must of fallen off."

"That sounds reasonable. Hurry up and get your homework done; we're going out tonight."

"Oh, really, where are we going?"

"To a friend's birthday party. I believe that your girlfriend is going to be there too."

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Sure you do. I think her name is Lola."

"Lola? She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends, Mom!"

"Whatever, you say honey. Do your homework and then get ready, OK?"

"Fine."

Tommy raced through his homework and then showered and dressed for the party. He went in his usual outfit with his usual hairdo. Donnie had gone out with his mates that night, meaning that Tommy was safe from him. Unluckily, Mom and Dad had said no to bringing Robotboy with him, so Tommy had to leave him in his bedroom.

"Sorry, Robotboy. Mom and Dad won't let me take you. You're just gonna have to stay here for the night. But I shouldn't be too long. We'll be back by 10," promised Tommy.

"Why me not go, Tommy?" asked Robotboy.

"You can't be seen, remember? And Mom and Dad won't let me take any of my toys."

With a sigh, Tommy turned off the light and closed the door, then headed downstairs and into the car to drive off.

When they arrived at the party, Tommy spotted an outdoor area where all the kids were hanging out in groups. After hearing from Mom that Lola was supposed to be here, Tommy searched for his crush and soon saw her in a corner. As he walked closer, Tommy noticed that Lola wasn't wearing her usual outfit. Instead she was wearing a purple glitterly halter neck top, dark denim shorts, black pumps and her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a purple bobble. Tommy's jaw dropped and he blushed scarlett, staring at her.

"Hey, Lola," greeted Tommy, snapping out of his trance like state.

"Tommy! I'm so glad to see you! I know nobody at all here!" cried Lola, giving him a huge hug.

Tommy returned the hug, enjoying every second of it. He was completely unaware that Lola was also cherishing every second that she was in Tommy's arms and both of them were blushing when they parted.

"Who's birthday is it?" asked Tommy.

"My great nan's. She's 100 today," said Lola. "Where's Robotboy?"

"Mom and Dad wouldn't let me bring him."

"Too bad. He's so sweet."

"Hey, what about me?"

"You're sweet too, Tommy. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have any friends."

"That's not true. It's the other way round. When I moved here, I knew nobody and you and Gus are the only ones who wanted to be my friend."

"Why wouldn't we want to be friends with you? We get to go on adventures every day; I don't know anybody else in our school who saves the day every day!"

"I suppose you're right. But it's Robotboy who deserves all the credit."

"You deserve quite a bit of it too though, Tommy."

"Oh, please. I'm not heroic at all."

"To me you are. You've saved me so many times, I can't even remember them all."

Lola leant over and gave Tommy a small kiss on the cheek, then ran inside to wish her grandmother a happy birthday and also because she was embrassed and blushing. Tommy just sat on the bench holding his cheek where Lola had kissed him, blushing and vowing never to wash his cheek ever again. For a while, Tommy sat playing a video game he had managed to sneak in with him, waiting for Lola to return. After about ten minutes, she was back.

"Sorry about that Tommy. I had to see my grandmother for something," smiled Lola.

"No problem. You wanna go to the arcade? I'm sure our parents will let us," offered Tommy.

"Like a date?"

"No! Well, if you want it to be a date then, yeah but not if you don't want to!"

"No! Of course not! We're just friends! Well, let's go then, friend."

"Okay then, friend."

Tommy and Lola dashed inside and their parents gave them permission to go to the arcade, because it was only a few blocks away.

When they arrived, Lola chose air hockey and quickly beat Tommy at it. So, Tommy chose a racing game, which he was able to defeat her easily at. Soon, the outing had turned into a competition as they played the games and tried to beat the other's score.

"Hey, Tommy, help me out please?" asked Lola sweetly.

"No way! It's a competiton!" replied Tommy.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she added, throwing in puppy dog eyes.

"No." Tommy turned around, his back to Lola. Slowly he opened one eye. "No." Lola suddenly appeared in front of him, the same look on her face. "Alright fine. Let me show you. Put your hands here and do this."

Tommy slid his arms round her waist and placed his hands on top of hers, helping her with the game. Lola blushed as did her helper. Soon, Lola had gotten the hang of the game.

"You OK to do it by yourself now?" asked Tommy, reluctantly, knowing that the situation would get awkward if he kept holding her when she didn't want that.

"Well, I still need a bit of help," lied Lola, so he wouldn't let go of her.

"Okay then."

Ten minutes later, Tommy and Lola left the arcade and shyly, Tommy reached for Lola's hand until they were strolling down the street hand in hand back to the party. When they arrived, Lola spotted her family getting into their car and Tommy's doing the same.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning?" said Tommy.

"Yeah, I guess. You wanna go to the cinema? Just me and you?" asked Lola.

"Yeah, sure. Meet you there then. Bye Lola!"

"Bye Tommy!"

The two of them got into their cars and as they drove home, both were blushing and dreaming about the time they had spent with the other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I know it was very fluffy but review please


End file.
